Chloe & Trixie 4 Maze
by unicorn1111
Summary: As a Demon Mazikeen thinks she's unloved and unlovable. The Decker women on the other hand won't believe a word of it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi and welcome to a small collection of ficlets about our favourite demon and her house mates.

As always all rights remain with the copyright holders and Fox. Thanks to the actors (actresses in this case) that bring these three characters to such fun life.

 **Chloe & Trixie 4 Maze 01 **

Mazikeen, Maze to her very few friends, was sprawled out on the sofa, staring at the television, the music video's she was watching intrigued her, well this particular band did.

Just then she saw Trixie, the young human child she shared the house with wander into the room and over her way. Completely unaffected by who she was with (mostly because Maze had long ago decided there were some things her house mates didn't really need to know, including her status as the demonic bodyguard to Lucifer, Lord of Hell), Trixie climbed up on the sofa and sat beside her as she spoke.

"Whatcha watching?" Maze looked down at her then back at the television.

"Music videos" Trixie looked at the screen and screwed her face up a little as she spoke.

"You like Pussycat Dolls?" Maze shrugged.

"I don't, not really, but I like the clothes" Maze tipped her head to watch as the lead singer practically stuck her mike down her throat as she threw her head back and sang then looked at Trixie and smirked. ""Though they obviously have other talents too"

The two of them sat there for a few moments before Trixie lost interest in the band member's gyrations and turned to Maze with the air of someone who had something to say.

"Anyway…" Maze turned to the funny little human and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I like you?" Maze frowned a little. ' _Like me_ …?'

"You do?" Trixie nodded exaggeratedly as humans that young tended to do, then moved over to wrap her arms around Maze and give her a hug, her arms barely going half way round Maze's torso, even as the girl spoke

"You're my favourite person, well except for mom, but you're my next favourite person" Maze looked down at the little human who had her arms wrapped around her and who was smiling happily with her eyes closed.

Intrigued by the small human child who seemed to have taken to her Mazikeen smiled to herself a little smugly. ' _If only you knew_ '. With a widening smile she spoke the thought.

"What if I'm not a person?" The little child didn't budge and the conviction in her voice didn't waver.

"Doesn't matter, you're still my favourite"

At that Mazikeen felt the smile slip away slightly, replaced with something a little more wondering as her arms came up to hold the little child to her, even as she questioned how something so small could make her feel just a little better about herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chloe & Trixie 4 Maze 02**

It was Friday evening and Mazikeen was lying on her bed in the house she shared with Chloe Decker and her daughter, running through her options for later that night, she was planning on hitting the clubs, when another roll of thunder pealed out. Annoyed, she glanced up at the ceiling, the sound reminded her of long-ago memories of the war in heaven, thunder and lightning had been Lucifer's brother Michael's stock in trade, heard all too often for her tastes

"Tone it down already" she growled, both at the sound and the bitter old memory.

"Maze, can I come in?" Hearing the voice of Trixie, the young human who she shared the house with coming through the closed door Mazikeen cast an eye round her room looking for anything that Trixie's mother might deem inappropriate for a young child's eyes, even as a little part of her wondered why she actually took the time to be bothered. Sweeping a double dildo and some nipple clamps under the bed she spoke up.

"Sure kid, come in" The door swung open slowly and Maze looked on the small sight of a somewhat scared young girl who shuddered as another peal of thunder rang out. Trixie shook her head, her voice small.

"I don't like the thunder; can I stay with you till mom gets home?" Maze nodded, for some reason she didn't like seeing the little human frightened and spoke up.

"Sure" The girl practically flew across the room and leapt up onto the bed, snuggling against Mazikeen even as a bolt of lightning heralded another crack of thunder shortly after, making the child tremble in fear. "You okay?" The girl shook her head.

"I don't like the noise it's kinda scary" The mop of dark hair lifted and a pair of bright eyes stared at her. "I'm safe here though" Maze decided to play along.

"Yeah, I'll look after you" The kid broke into a huge smile.

"That's good, nothing scares you so I'm safe here with you" With that the girl snuggled a little closer in and buried her head against Maze's side, even as Maze smiled a little.

"Sure kid, you rest there and I'll protect you" She heard a muffed ' _thank you_ ' as she shook her head a little. For a little human the kid could put out a lot of heat, something Mazikeen appreciated; her body was adapted to the heat, it was how she could get away with comfortably wearing tight leather even on the hottest Californian days.

It was pleasant, the warmth, here she was relaxing with her own little human heat pad, something that felt pleasant as she sank into the comfort of her bed even as she laid an arm around the little body next to her and smiled a little, amused to be thought of as anyone's protector.

She awoke with a start, her senses alerting her to movement, even as she felt surprise she'd fallen asleep, she must have been very comfortable indeed, to see a slightly worried looking Chloe peering around the open door. Keeping her voice down Mazikeen spoke up to reassure Trixie's mom of the girl's whereabouts.

"She's here Decker" Chloe smiled with relief then moved in to carefully collect the sleeping girl as she spoke softly.

"Thanks Maze, Trixie doesn't much like thunderstorms" Mazikeen shrugged as she got up.

"No problem, she slept through most of it anyway" Chloe smiled happily and with a quiet ' _thanks again_ ' departed with the sleeping child as Mazikeen ran her hand down the warm leather where Trixie had stayed snuggled against her side.

With a slight, unconscious smile she got up and started to get changed, she had a night out to get to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chloe & Trixie 4 Maze 03**

The sun was up on an early Saturday morning as Maze wandered into the condo she shared with Detective Chloe Decker and Decker's daughter Trixie after a very late night out partying, to find Chloe making coffee.

"I'll have one of those too" She got the obligatory eye-roll but Maze didn't miss how Chloe didn't just start making another coffee but that it was made just the way she liked it. They sat down across the bench top from each other and drank quietly for a while before finally Chloe broke the companionable silence.

"Trixie was telling me how you kept her safe during the storm last night" She smiled. "Thank you Maze" Maze smiled a little and played it off.

"It's okay, I wasn't sleeping or anything, she wanted some company; it was nothing" The look on Chloe's face said she didn't believe that for a moment.

"Not in Trixie's eyes, she was really happy that you were here when it broke, I was still stuck in traffic so thank you" Maze tipped her head and shrugged before taking a sip of her coffee as Decker watched her closely. Finally she spoke again. "Y'know, I can't work you out" Maze looked up.

"How so?" She pulled a face. "What's to work out?"

"You're strange, you and Lucifer both actually, but you're weird and crazy and violent and everything but you're also an amazing person" Decker smiled fondly at Maze across the coffee cup she held in both hands. "Strong, confident, protective, loyal and kinda wonderful too" Maze's eyes opened wide as Chloe's list went on; finally she managed to get a few words out.

"Me? You have got to be joking" Chloe shook her head.

"Nope, that's what Trixie thinks and I agree, so it's kinda unanimous here in this house" Mazikeen felt an unaccustomed nervousness take hold as she looked at the woman.

"I think you're kinda crazy too, but thanks for the vote of confidence" Chloe smiled warmly at her, even as Maze wondered how she'd got so soft, before the human waved towards the other end of the house as she spoke.

"It's early…" She shrugged and pulled a face. "Well it's late for you so why don't you get to bed and get some sleep while I try and keep the monkey quiet so she doesn't wake you up" Maze put the cup down and stood, nodding at the other's kindness.

"Thanks" She smiled. "See you later" Chloe just smiled up at her.

"That you will"

As Maze wandered up the corridor towards her room she wondered exactly when she'd given two humans such a small but subtle hold over her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chloe & Trixie 4 Maze 04**

Maze wandered back into her house a little disgruntled, the mark she'd been chasing had proven a little slipperier than most of his ilk; Maze enjoyed the chase as much as the next demon but this hunt was becoming tedious.

She noticed the front door was unlocked as she came though so she called out as she entered, only to find Chloe's mother Penelope poke her head around the kitchen door to welcome her. Maze had met the older woman back when the three of them had moved in together and a couple of times since but this was the first time both of them had been together without the others. Following her nose into the kitchen she found Penelope had been baking; the kitchen was full of delicious smells which set her mouth-watering.

A couple of minutes later she was sitting down across the bench top with a coffee and a slice of fresh-baked carrot cake, having been coaxed into trying it as the older woman put her cup down and looked at Mazikeen.

"I wasn't all that sure when Chloe told me she was moving into a new place, then she told me she had a new roommate" She shrugged. "I was okay with that I guess, I knew you had to be a good person, my daughter wouldn't let anyone near Trixie who wasn't" Maze shrugged even as she kept eating the delicious cake in front of her, how could a boring vegetable taste so good when baked into a cake?

"Then I find out you're a bounty hunter" The woman made an uncertain gesture with her hand as she picked up her cup with the other and continued. "I wasn't sure what to think, but Chloe pointed out you and her do much the same sort of job" Maze snorted at that.

"Mine pays better though" The woman nodded agreeably.

"Anyway, both Chloe and Trixie told me how much they care about you and after hearing all about you and how you've looked out for them, that kind of settled it" Penelope put her cup down and looked straight at Maze. "Thank you for looking after my girls" Maze looked down at her plate, uncertain how she felt being praised for something that she did anyway.

"It's okay, I needed a place to stay too, no biggie" The older woman just smiled a little.

"I might have believed that, until I saw you with them" Her smile widened. "They love you and you, though you don't want to admit it, love them too" Maze tried to play it off even as she felt a little strange at the concept that anyone cared about her.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for my homies, finding good housemates in LA isn't easy y'know"

The older woman just smiled quietly to herself, got up and wandered over to the bench and cut another slice of cake, plating it and carrying it back before sliding it in front of Maze with a grin.

"You just keep telling yourself that Maze, in the meantime, have another slice"

Mazikeen looked down at the delicious slice in front of her and decided getting into an argument with someone who could make something so delicious wasn't all that smart an option.

Anyway the woman was obviously delusional, love was completely out of the question, she was a demon after all; no one loved a demon, that's just the way it was. Penelope just smirked at her.

"Looks like I've now got three girls who love my carrot cake" She winked. "Good thing you're not going anywhere anytime soon then"

With that she took the empty plates and headed back to the sink as Maze was left to shake her head in wonder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chloe & Trixie 4 Maze 05**

Maze wasn't quite sure how she'd ended up watching a Star Wars movie marathon under a blanket with her housemates, well episodes 4, 5 and 6, plus the new ones, according to Chloe the earlier ones didn't count.

She didn't tell the two humans she shared a house with that she could empathise more with Darth Vader that the heroes, though she found Jinn Erso from Rogue One admirable for all her flaws, or perhaps because of them.

Now though the movie had wound down to its ending and the credits were starting to roll as she looked down at her two housemates. Chloe Decker was asleep against her left side while her daughter Trixie was snuggled up under her right arm, both of them looking more than comfortable, not that Maze was all that upset, it turned out the little Decker got her intense body heat from her mother, both human heat packs were snuggled up against her under the blanket, meaning Maze was delightfully warm and comfortable right where she was.

That said she didn't want to watch the credits so she carefully reached out to grab the remote and switch the television off, the movement however must have disturbed Chloe. The woman stirred and turned, snuggling a little closer into the demon, unconsciously she nuzzled into Maze's neck and part spoke, part mumbled.

"Shhh, it's okay" Maze frowned slightly, perhaps Chloe was dreaming, or maybe thought she was Trixie, Maze twisted her head down to look at the human woman so close, the last time a woman had been this close who wasn't a Decker, Maze had been fucking them raw. This however was very different for a whole pile of reasons Mazikeen didn't really want to examine too deeply right now.

"Go back to sleep hon" Decker's words were low and sleepy; obviously she was only half awake. Maze's lips twisted at the through of anyone using a term of endearment like 'honey' on her, if a guy tried it she'd probably tear their tongue out, but in this case…

The sudden feel of gentle lips on her neck shocked her rigid, Chloe had just pressed her lips to her skin and given her a sleepy kiss, Maze's eyes darting down to the detective's face as the woman settled slightly, obviously returning to her slumber , leaving Maze to mull over what had happened.

Chloe didn't call anyone 'hon' or 'honey', not Trixie who she called Monkey, not Dan, not given they were on the outs now, apparently for good, and sure as hell not Lucifer, but she'd just done so to the demon, all unconsciously.

Maze knew the mind was unguarded when humans slept, but this was just ridiculous, she was a demon, humans didn't care for demons, they despised them and hunted them if they knew about them; that was just the way things were.

She glanced from Chloe to Trixie and back again, both humans were wrapped tightly around her, both obviously comfortable with their position and the person they were cuddling. Maze shook her head at the sight and looked round for the remote, intending to turn the now dark television off.

As she did she caught her unguarded reflection in the mirror, Mazikeen's eyes narrowing as she did. Her visage had changed, some of the worst of the damage on the left side of her demonically-scarred face had softened, almost as if they were healing, something she knew was quite impossible.

She almost went to stand up for a closer inspection but the warm reminders of her two human companions stopped her, instead she was left to turn her head back and forth in the dim light, searching for some answer for the change to her face reflected in the mirror.

Answers didn't come that night, instead she spent the night there snuggled between the Decker women as she sat and wondered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chloe & Trixie 4 Maze 06**

Chloe was getting Trixie to go to sleep, something that was a bit of a crap shoot; sometimes it was easy; other times like when she'd had an exciting or stressful day, putting her to sleep could be a real chore.

Tonight was an easy one, she'd read her a bedtime story, Thomas the Tank Engine, one of her favourites. Chloe couldn't quite fathom a girl loving trains so much but she wasn't going to argue with the results. It was obvious that Trixie was fading away, but she suddenly looked up at her mom and spoke.

"Mom, can Maze stay here with us forever?" Chloe smiled down at her daughter.

"I don't know Monkey, forever's a long time" Ignoring that with the skill of a young child's disdain for logic Trixie smiled.

"I don't care, I like Maze" Chloe smiled easily.

"So do I Monkey, so do I" Trixie nodded sleepily.

"Can you ask her to stay mom, I want her to stay" Chloe nodded and pulled the covers up to frame her daughter's face.

"I will" Trixie smiled tiredly, her eyes suddenly opening as something occurred to her, she spoke urgently.

"Promise you will?" Chloe's smile widened at her child's pleading, so earnest…

"I promise" Trixie relaxed back into the pull of sleep, her voice faltering even as she spoke.

"Good…" Chloe sat there for a few more minutes, listening to her daughter's breathing settle down before carefully standing and moving out, turning off the bedroom lights and leaving the room bathed in the muted glow of the night light. She stepped through the door to find her housemate standing there, almost hidden with her usual black leather blending into the shadows of the dim light of the hall, leaning back against the wall, arms crossed almost defensively.

"Forever huh?" Chloe smiled at the question, obviously Maze had heard. She nodded as she replied.

'Forever" The woman nodded as if she was considering it, then spoke.

"That's an awful long time there" Chloe just grinned at her as she walked past towards the kitchen, her eyes on the other woman as she passed her. She turned as she walked, looking back at Maze over her shoulder as she did and spoke.

"Works for me" She didn't miss the smile break out on her friend's face as she turned away and headed off to the kitchen.

Behind her Mazikeen glanced from Chloe's departing form into the bedroom and took in the sleeping child, before finally speaking, her voice low and full of wonder.

"Forever?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chloe & Trixie 4 Maze 07**

Mazikeen walked back into the place she shared with the Deckers, not bothering to hide her limp.

She'd gone after a bounty who'd run, she'd hunted him down only to find he'd run straight to the bike gang he was a member of. They'd been tough, full of threats and more than willing to back them up with actions when she hadn't taken a hike.

Normally that wouldn't have been all that much of a problem but these guys were ex-military and knew what they were doing. She'd got her mark but she'd taken a few solid hits doing so, having dropped the fugitive in to the cops she'd signed the paperwork to ensure she got paid then gratefully headed home, looking forward to resting her aching body.

With a groan she'd peeled the torn leather jacket off her shoulders, the motion hurt, as did the damage to one of her favourite jackets, she'd taken a knife wound there, it had torn through the leather and into her skin, the flesh had healed, leaving no mark except on the jacket but it still hurt.

"Hey Maze, you okay?" She turned to see Chloe Decker standing in the hallway regarding her with concern.

"A mark didn't want to come along quietly, he was…uncooperative, well him and a half dozen of his best biker pals" Chloe walked over, her concern deepening as she took in the damage to the demon's clothes.

"You're hurt" It wasn't a question. "Where else did they get you?" Kind of touched, Maze tried to play it down for some reason she couldn't really explain.

"I'm okay, you should have seen the other guys though" Chloe spared her a glance from where she was busy checking Maze over for injuries and spoke.

"Am I likely to get a call out to a body?" Maze was outraged.

"Of course not!" Maze said then smiled, a little wickedly. "He had a bounty on him that I wanted to collect" She winced as Chloe prodded her shoulder, even as the blonde spoke.

"Good, because I don't want to have to arrest you" Deciding to mess with her roomie a little Maze grinned.

"I'd let you if you promise to use the handcuffs" She got an exasperated lift of the eyebrow before Chloe shook her head then spoke.

"Strip out of your clothes and meet me in the bathroom" Now it was Mazikeen's turn for a raised eyebrow, not that she was opposed to shower sex but she hadn't thought Chloe swung that way…

"I appreciate the offer Chloe, but what brought this on?" The look the human gave her was pure 'mommy Decker', the same one she turned on Trixie several times a week.

"You're hurt, I'll run a hot bath with a bath bomb or two and you can soak in it for a while" She pursed her lips then continued. "After that I'll give you a massage, I don't see any obvious wounds, given the cuts to your clothes you were so lucky, but I can see from the way you're moving and the way you hold yourself that you're in pain" Maze was about to argue the toss when Chloe looked at her then straightened up, her lips thinning.

"Go!"

An hour later, feeling much better and deliciously relaxed, Maze smiled as she settled into her bed. Chloe had turned out to be a wonderful masseur, she'd helped get rid of the worst of the aches and pains, much to Maze's relief.

Once she'd finished Chloe had helped get her bundled into bed before she'd headed out to collect Trixie from dance lessons and then they'd make her some hot soup and bread, 'guaranteed to cure what ails you according to my mother'. In the meantime she'd been told to get some sleep.

She had to say it was nice, to be cared for and to have someone who just wanted to look after her, not something she'd ever really experienced before, especially from people who didn't want something from her in return.

Maze had to admit, she was rapidly coming to think of the house she shared with Chloe and Trixie as her real home, the first one that was hers she'd ever had, all because of the two humans who happily shared it with her.

She was still mulling that thought over as she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chloe & Trixie 4 Maze 08**

Mazikeen, one-time demonic bodyguard to Lucifer, Lord of Hell, now part-time bartender, part-time bounty hunter and full time flatmate to Chloe and Trixie Decker, stood there in shock.

Her hand came up of its own volition to touch her cheek, the very same cheek she'd just received a kiss on.

Chloe Decker had just breezed through, on her way out to a crime scene in response to a call out. It was a Saturday and Trixie, Chloe and Maze had just finished lunch when the call had come through, interrupting a casual day with the three of them lounging around the house.

Chloe had answered the phone, scowled at the message and headed off to get changed from pyjamas into work clothes, obviously very unhappy to be leaving Maze and Trixie. A few minutes later she'd breezed back in, dressed in her usual boots, slacks, button up and jacket with her hair in a tight ponytail, all set for another day of trying to find out why someone had been murdered on a glorious LA afternoon.

"Sorry Monkey, I know I'd promised you ice cream down by the beach…" Trixie looked up and shrugged with a maturity beyond her years.

"Its okay mom, its work" Maze shrugged and looked down at the child.

"We might still get the chance, eh kid?" At that comment Trixie broke into a huge smile.

"That'd be awesome!" Chloe broke into a similar, if slightly less brilliant smile, her voice slightly questioning...

"You okay with that, I mean if you had something else on we'd hate to impose…" Maze shrugged.

"It's okay, I didn't have anything planned" Maze glanced down at Trixie. "Besides, I like ice cream" It was one of those numerous things that she'd never been exposed to prior to arriving in LA, there were no ice cream parlours in hell. Now though, she loved the stuff, something that obviously got Trixie's seal of approval.

"That is so cool" Trixie leapt up on the sofa and hugged Maze as hard as she could, under the tolerant gaze of her mother.

"Okay then, in that case that'd be great" She leaned in and gave Trixie a quick kiss.

"Love you Monkey" Chloe turned her head slightly and lifted a little to bring her lips close to Maze's ear, speaking softly. "Thank you Maze"

Before she could respond Chloe gave her a quick kiss that was half on her cheek, half on the corner of her mouth, before pulling away. Chloe took a few steps towards the door, grabbing the keys to her cruiser before turning to look at them both, the intense, beautiful woman and her child together on the sofa, the sight making her smile.

"Love you both" With that she was gone, her car starting up a short moment later as Maze's hand came up to touch her cheek, the memory bringing a small smile to her face. She looked down at the little human hugging her and smiled a little wider, the sight making her feel a little strange inside, then shook her head.

She looked up and caught sight of herself in a mirror, seeing the scarred side of her face and turned her head a little, frowning as she realised a little more of the demonic scarring on the left side of her face had softened and the skin seemed to be healing at the very edges of the scars, it was subtle but there nonetheless.

Before she could ponder what was an obvious impossibility too deeply though Trixie dragged her attention away with an important question.

"So what kind of ice cream do you like? I like Choc Mint" Maze smiled at the child.

"Not a bad choice, I like lots" Trixie persisted, a bit like her mom.

"But what's your favourite?" Maze made a show of thinking it over.

"Probably Butter Pecan" At that titbit Trixie jumped down and headed for her room, her voice trailing after her.

"Okay" She disappeared into her room for a few seconds and returned holding a ten dollar note, handing it out to Maze. "My treat" Maze looked at the money and then back to the child.

"Where'd you get ten dollars?" Trixie shrugged.

"Grams gave it to me to buy something nice" Maze looked down at her.

"Maybe you should hold onto it for something else then" The instant hardening of the child's face was pure Chloe, even a slight hint of her mother's tone crept into her voice.

"No. It's my treat and you have to have Butter Pecan, it's your favourite" In the face of logic like that Maze shrugged, even as her insides squirmed just a little bit for some reason she didn't want to think about.

"Are you sure?" Trixie nodded.

"Yep, you like Butter Pecan so that's what we'll get" Maze made a show of thinking it over then spoke.

"Go and get changed then"

The child was gone in an instant as Maze turned over the ten dollar note in her hand and shook her head, then smiled softly as she headed into her room to get changed.

After all they had ice cream to get.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chloe & Trixie 4 Maze 09**

A lazy Sunday afternoon was passing quietly in the home that the demon Mazikeen shared with the human woman Chloe Decker and her daughter Trixie, the ones that Maze found herself thinking of more and more as 'her' humans.

She was reclined on the lounge reading Dante's Inferno and marvelling at how wrong Alighieri was when there was a knock at the door. Trixie's head came up from where she was curled up in the lounge's corner with an iPad playing games and looked Maze's way.

"I'll get it" Maze smiled indulgently as the little girl raced over to the door and carefully opened it.

"Hell…oh…" At the hesitation in her voice Maze was up in an instant, alert for danger. Appearing behind the door she relaxed a little at the familiar voice of the angel Amenadiel, pausing out of sight as she listened to the conversation.

"Hello, I'm Amenadiel, I'm looking for Mazikeen, I'm a friend of hers" Trixie was looking up at their visitor; Maze had to admit that from Trixie's height the angel would appear awfully large and formidable; surprisingly it didn't faze her too much though.

"I don't know you, and I'm not allowed to let anyone I don't know inside. Please wait here while I get her" With that she closed the door on Amenadiel; Maze could imagine the look on his face as she did. Trixie looked round and saw Maze standing there.

"There's a big man at the door looking for you" She frowned and looked a little abashed. "He's kinda scary" Maze hid a smile at the thought that the kid trusted a demon but found an angel scary and nodded.

"I heard, you can let him in" With that Trixie turned a grin on her then pulled the door open again.

"You can come in, Maze says it okay" Amenadiel walked in and looked round, seeing the demon standing there to one side as Trixie looked up at him then spoke.

"I'm Trixie, I live here too" Amenadiel glanced at Maze then kneeled down to get a little closer to Trixie's height, smiling reassuringly

"Hello Trixie, I'm Amenadiel" The girl spoke in that earnest way children had.

"Sorry I didn't let you in, but my mom said not to let anyone in I don't know" Before Amenadiel could say anything she pushed on. "But if Maze says you're okay then you must be okay then" He glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow as Trixie finished. ""I trust her cause she's amazing"

Amenadiel raised himself to his full height even as Trixie took a step backwards and put her arm around Maze's leg as she realised just how big this stranger really was. He looked from Trixie up to Maze and gave her a strange expression.

"Amazing?" Maze just laid her hand against Trixie's back, feeling the child calm at her touch and feeling warm for some reason she couldn't quite explain as she gave him her best shit eating grin.

"Yep, that's me" She glanced down at Trixie, seeing the kid staring up at her raptly and nodding before looking back at the angel. "I'm officially amazing" Looking back down at Trixie she held her fist out. "Right?"

Trixie grinned happily and bumped her tiny fist with Maze's much larger one.

"Right"

They turned and wandered back inside, leaving a bemused Amenadiel trailing in their wake, shaking his head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chloe & Trixie 4 Maze 10**

Maze was fixing her makeup as Chloe Decker walked into the demon's bathroom, she didn't bother knocking; they were all well past that stage now.

"You're taking…" Maze nodded and interrupted.

"Trixie to school, yeah" Maze waved the mascara brush. "Why else would I be up this early?" Chloe just grinned at her housemate's surly attitude, seeing right through it.

"Thank you Maze" Without a thought Chloe leaned in and gave Maze a quick kiss before pulling back, smiling at her friend's slightly nonplussed attitude. She knew Maze was interested, something she wasn't sure she wanted to take further but it was fun keeping the beautiful, intense woman ever so slightly off balance.

"I really have to be going if I'm going to beat the traffic" She had a seminar to attend down in San Diego and needed to be on her way right about now. She turned and wandered out of the bathroom as Maze turned to watch her go, a slightly perplexed look on her face.

"Trixie!" Chloe yelled. "Time to get up" Her daughter's voice echoed down the hall.

"Aw mom…"

"Now, Maze is taking you to school so no arguments monkey" She turned to look back at Maze and grinned. "I'm going now" she called out.

"Bye mom' echoed down the hall as Maze nodded.

"See you tonight" Chloe nodded and smiled, calling out as she did.

"Have a good day, love you both" With a quick wink at Maze she was in motion, in seconds out the door and not long after out on the road as Maze looked after her, a slight smile on her face.

Just when she thought she had the woman figured out she went and did something like that.

With a shake of her head she turned back to look in the mirror then frowned. Peering into the reflection only she could see, even more of the fringes of the damage on the left side of her face seemed to have healed, something that quite clearly was impossible, that damage was permanent, given how she'd received it, there was no way it should have healed, but as she turned her head back and forth it was apparent that the damage had receded slightly at the edges, replaced with smooth, unmarred skin.

"Hey Maze?" She turned to see little Decker standing in the door, still in her Bugs Bunny pyjamas. Maze looked down at her and asked the question.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"If you're taking me to school, does that mean I get to ride on the back of your bike?" Maze nodded indulgently.

"I think your mom would prefer I drive you but if you promise not to tell her…" The look on Trixie's face was pure excitement.

"Yes!" She did the little fist pump that she'd copied from Maze and launched herself into a hug around the demon's waist. "This is going to be so cool" Maze nodded.

"Yep, but not a word to your mom" Trixie looked up and solemnly nodded before disentangling herself and turning to race out of the room, calling after her.

"I'm gonna get ready, I won't be long"

Maze snorted a muffled chuckle at the little human's enthusiasm and just a little at her own willingness to accommodate both of her humans before wandering into the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee, only to pause when she found Chloe had left it all set up, complete with a little post-it note by the machine.

"Thanks Maze, love you"

Maze swallowed at a sudden rise in emotion, picking up the note and reading it again then carefully putting it in her pocket to be put away later someplace safe before starting her coffee, a soft smile on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chloe & Trixie 4 Maze 11**

Mazekeen wandered out into the living area of the house she shared with her two humans, Chloe Decker and her daughter Trixie, and looked around, seeing Chloe was flipping through a case file, obviously she'd brought work home again.

"Hey Decker" At Maze's greeting the blonde looked up and smiled.

"Hey you" Maze strolled over and settled on another stool.

"Who's the body?" Chloe frowned at the question.

"It's a cold case, the new captain has each of us looking into one, trying to see something new, some lead that the investigating cops missed" Maze nodded once.

"Anything?" she asked, drawing a shake of the head.

"This case isn't just cold, it's frozen" Chloe stifled a yawn. "I'm getting nowhere" Maze smiled, just what she wanted to hear.

"I can offer you something a little more exciting" Chloe looked up from the folder to take in the intense woman sitting there, scepticism writ large on her face, then spoke.

"Another night drinking at Lux? Maze, I can't even remember much of the last time we did that" Maze looked affronted.

"Hey, not everyone turns up their nose at a night of free drinks" The look she got from Chloe spoke volumes so she changed the subject. "How would you like to help me out tonight?"

"Doing what, exactly?" Maze hadn't missed the flash of interest there, making her smile.

"I have a mark I need to collect tonight, he's slippery and I've missed him a few times already, but I hear he's going to be at a club downtown, the Cauldron, tonight" Maze said, drawing a nod and a question from Chloe.

"And? You don't usually need help collecting a bounty" Maze shrugged.

"This one, he's smarter than most, but he's attending a birthday party for his best friend, so it's the one place he's guaranteed to turn up"

"And you need me exactly why?"

"He's going to be at a party surrounded by a bunch of his gang-banger pals, so a little back up would be appreciated" Chloe scowled at her, making Maze explain.

"Last time I did this sort of thing alone, took on a bunch of them, I got kinda banged up, you remember" Chloe nodded, she'd seen the woman walk in, clothes all ripped and torn, how she'd avoided getting cut to ribbons like her clothes was a miracle.

"So you want my help right?" Maze nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, that'd be great"

"And he's going to be where exactly?"

"A club, the Cauldron, it's not exactly Lux…" Maze trailed off at Deckers look.

"So we're supposed to walk into a club full of gang bangers and just waltz out of there with your mark, no mess, no fuss" Maze smiled.

"Yeah, it'll be fun" At Chloe's dubious look she played her trump card. "I'll split the bounty with you, and Trixie's birthday is coming up" The look on Chloe's face said she saw right through her, making Maze break out the big guns. "C'mon Decker, do it as a favour to me, please?" Chloe's voice was full of reluctance.

"That's hardly playing fair" the blonde pointed out, as Maze nodded, she didn't often ask for anything for herself, making her requests doubly potent when she did. She could tell Chloe was going to cave, even before she spoke.

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?" Maze grinned happily.

"Nah, it's going to be fun"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chloe & Trixie 4 Maze 12**

"Fun Decker, it'll be fun, why didn't I keep my mouth shut?" Maze muttered.

The job had started out simple enough, but gone to hell pretty much immediately. The Cauldron was neutral ground for the gangs, Latino, black, Asian, Russian, the place was full of gangers and jumping. Her mark had arrived, together with half a dozen friends, making the job even more difficult, and that was before another ganger had spotted her, she'd collected one of his buddies a few months back and he'd recognised her. She'd had to fight her way out, leaving an impressive collection of unconscious and broken gangers in her wake, all the time worried about Decker.

The blonde had vanished as the hue and cry had gone up, she was definitely out there though; Maze had come across a couple of unconscious gangers, definitely Decker's work. Maze could almost have admired how silent and hidden the woman was, if she wasn't so worried about her.

"Where the hell are you Decker?" she muttered. Backing up against a pillar she glanced around the edge and took in the room, plenty of people partying on, with so many guns in the room no one was stupid enough to start shooting, it'd be a blood bath, so the fight had been hand to hand, most of the patrons ignoring them, fights in this place were all too common.

She spotted her target across the heaving dance floor; he and three friends were making their way towards an outside door, drawing a snarl, no way was he getting away after everything that had happened. She moved quickly from one pool of shadow to the next, slipping between groups, ignoring the come-ons as she passed through the room quicker that most would imagine possible, following her mark out the door, right into an ambush.

"I don't know who the fuck you are bitch, but you're dead" Maze stopped dead; the mark and his three friends had guns out, pointing straight at her. She noted the bouncers carefully backing out of the line of fire and grimaced, they weren't even a decent distraction.

"Hector Costanza, there's a bounty on your head for skipping bail and I'm gonna collect it" She caught movement in the periphery of her vision and frowned, then kept talking as she evaluated her foes. "You can come quietly…" Maze shrugged. "Or not, but I'm collecting"

"Bitch, all you gonna collect is a bullet" One of the others was even more stupid than she suspected.

"Maybe we should use her first, that's some fine ass right there" Maze grinned; if they were stupid enough to let her get close to them it was all over. Costanza though shook his head.

"Nah, I heard about this one, she's some kinda freaky martial arts bitch so we'll just waste her right here an now" It was right then that a familiar sight stepped up behind her mark, pistol out and, taking a step forward pressed it against the back of his head. Chloe's voice was low and angry.

"No one's getting wasted tonight, unless someone's stupid enough to start shooting, then a bullet's gonna go right through your brain" The smile Chloe gave was so cold it even made Maze shiver. "Your choice"

Costanza froze, then turned his head to see the woman behind him, eyes widening at the cold gaze the blonde woman had turned on him.

"You're bluffing" Chloe's voice didn't change.

"Only one way to find out" Her eyes flicked to the other gangers then back to Costanza. "So what's it gonna be Hector, your friends put their guns down and walk away and you live, or someone does something stupid and I put a bullet right through your head?"

"You're full of shit bitch, you won't do it" Chloe didn't waver, the look of fierce resolve on her face stunning Maze, she'd never seen Decker like this, for the first time she truly realised exactly why the Lord of Hell found the woman such a fascination, it wasn't her looks, instead she was all power and anger and strength, all held in careful check.

"You're holding a gun on my friend; you really wanna make that bet?" Costanza looked into the eyes staring at him and saw something there, something he didn't want to unleash.

"Fine" He lowered his weapon and shrugged. "It don't matter, I'll get out and when I do, I'll come looking for you, both of you cunts" He sneered. "I'll make both of you my bitches before I kill you" The crack of Decker's pistol whipping across Costanza's face was loud in the night, taking everyone by surprise.

"I'll be looking forward to it" Decker said. "In the meantime put the gun down and get on your knees" In the distraction Maze had moved up and snatched the gun out of the hands of one of the gangers, drawing a bead on the other two.

"You heard her, drop the guns and get on your knees" In seconds the three were face down on the street as Costanza was quickly cuffed, blood dripping from the gash on his face as the bouncers looked on, quietly admiring the two gorgeous but obviously bad-ass women.

Five minutes later they had a blindfolded Costanza in the back of Maze's van as they made their way downtown to hand him in.

Maze looked across at the blonde woman sitting there, seeing the resolve fading away to the woman most people saw when they looked at Decker. Maze though, she now knew better, there was something inside Decker, something that blazed fierce and powerful.

Catching her watching Chloe looked her way and gave a sardonic smile as she spoke, her voice all fake sweetness and light.

"Well that was fun, got any other good ideas for a Saturday night?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chloe & Trixie 4 Maze 13**

Trixie Decker normally slept like most little girls, soundly and deeply after a day full of school and play and stories. She didn't have to worry about monsters under the bed or formless fears, after all her mom and her best friend were here and nothing scared them, they scared everything else.

As Maze had put it one night not long after moving in with them, 'show me a monster and I'll kick its ass'; her mom had shaken her head but Trixie hadn't missed the smile and the fist bump the two women had shared a little later on.

Tonight though she wasn't sure but she couldn't sleep, there was something amiss, the night was hot and sultry with a hint of tension in the air, even the usually stoic Maze had felt it, she'd been jumpy and twitchy all night, something so unlike her it had unsettled both Trixie and her mom.

Realising she wasn't going back to sleep easily, Trixie got out of bed to go get a juice from the fridge, stopping as she made her way down the corridor as she heard something. Standing there for a moment she realised she knew that sound and, worried and a little emboldened, she moved over to the closed door to Maze's room, pressing her ear against the wood to hear clearly.

A second later she stepped back, shocked and a little scared, that was crying, the sound unmistakable, coming from Maze's room. For a moment she stood there, uncertain, should she go inside, should she knock, ignore it maybe; Maze was pretty private after all and might not like them finding out she was crying. Finally Trixie nodded to herself and turned, heading for her mom's room, she'd know what to do.

Two minutes later Chloe led Trixie back down the hall, she'd initially been of a mind to leave things be but at Trixie's insistent entreaties that something was really wrong she'd headed down the hall. Pausing by the door she held her finger to her lips, quieting Trixie as she listened, eventually laying her ear against the door before pulling back in surprise, recognising crying, well sobbing really, something was really, really wrong.

For a moment a similar war raged within Chloe as it had in Trixie before with a quiet knock, she spoke.

"Maze, are you okay?" She grimaced; obviously she wasn't but what the hell else was she supposed to say? There was silence for a few seconds and Chloe spoke again. "I'm coming in okay?" Not hearing any response she turned the door handle and swung the door open, her dark adjusted eyes easily seeing into the room which was lit by the light of the full moon.

She could clearly see the shape of Maze curled up on the bed in a foetal position, her body shuddering as she cried. The sight stilled her for a moment, to see a woman so strong and capable lost in pain and misery shocking her. For a moment she wasn't sure what she should do, until she saw Trixie move past her and climb up onto the bed, snuggling into the figure huddled on the bed. Mentally shrugging, her daughter had good instincts and besides, it was something she was already thinking of, Chloe moved round the other side of the bed and carefully climbed on, running her hand down the woman's bare arm as she realised that Maze was only wearing a comfortable bra and panties set, before carefully, snuggling up behind Maze and wrapping her arm around the woman.

"Hey, we're here, it's gonna be okay" Obviously she wasn't, Maze stiffened as she felt Chloe's body spoon up behind her even as Trixie snuggled close against her front and spoke.

"Hey Maze, we love you" The three women jostled around a bit, getting everyone comfortable as both Trixie and Chloe murmured reassurances, gradually bringing Maze back from wherever she had been. Finally the dark woman spoke, obviously still partially lost in whatever pain-filled place she had been in.

"What…what are you doing here?" Trixie spoke, her voice muffled from where she was clinging tightly to Maze's front.

"You needed us, so we came" Maze nodded then turned her head to take in Chloe behind her.

"Chloe?" The fact that she called her Chloe, rather than Decker, showed how rattled Maze was.

"Shush Maze, we've got you, it's gonna be okay" Chloe turned her head and rested it against Maze's shoulder. "Relax, we've got you" Maze remained tense for a moment, then relaxed. Chloe feeling the tension leaving the woman in her arms even as she tried not to let the fact that they were wearing not much at all get to her. "Go back to sleep Maze" Trixie backed her up.

"We love you Maze" Maze's voice was quiet in the dark.

"You do?" Trixie nodded against Maze's chest"

"Yep, and mom does too" There was a hint of surprise as Maze turned her head fractionally and spoke.

"She does?" Chloe thought about all the things she could have said then mentally shrugged.

"Yeah, we both do" Maze nodded for a moment, then pulled Trixie close, before pulling Chloe's arm around them both and then laying her arm over Chloe's, sliding her fingers between the blonde's, holding all three together.

"Me too" The room was silent for a while as Maze listened to the two humans breathing even out as they drifted back to sleep, holding herself very still.

She'd been lost in memories; it was the anniversary of the day they'd been cast from Heaven, the day she'd lost everything, the day Lucifer's brother Michael had nearly killed her when she'd tried to aid Lucifer in their fight, instead he'd scarred her face with a swipe of his flaming sword before turning his attention back to Lucifer.

They'd been cast out that day and her life of pain and misery in Hell had commenced, it was only since their coming to Earth that she'd managed a measure of peace, but the pain and suffering of that day never left, as real now on the anniversary as it was then.

Now though, she found her soul calming as she felt the care, the concern and the…love, from both these human women, they didn't know what was wrong, just that she needed them and so they came, because they cared about her.

For a time Maze just lay there, wondering about the honesty both had shown, they honestly loved her, something that she still didn't quite understand, she was a demon, unloved and unlovable, but here they were, when and where she needed them. She was still thinking about what it all meant when something occurred to her.

Maze was a student of names, after all names held great power, what made you react faster than someone calling your name? Trixie meant 'she who brings happiness' while Chloe meant 'fresh blooming or new beginnings'. While she'd known that when she'd met them Maze hadn't realised that they both applied to her, a chance for a new start at happiness.

She laid there as the knowledge that she had a new chance at a life crept over her, a joy that couldn't be denied, before she realised that her cheeks were wet, she was crying once again, this time in silent joy, not anguish.

It was a while before she fell asleep, tomorrow was a new day and there were a lot of things she had to do in the morning, but when she did finally fall asleep, it was the deep and restful slumber of the truly content.


End file.
